


Day 3: Love is in the air

by PencilOnly



Series: Marco Bodt Week One Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco Bodt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilOnly/pseuds/PencilOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Love is in the air

It’s been a couple of months since Jean and Marco started dating, a few years since they graduated from the trainees. Marco still followed his dream to serve the king and Jean joined the Survey Corps, not because of Jaeger getting to his head, he always states specifically. Marco knows the truth though.

But right now, Jean is planted firmly on Marco’s lap, uniform still dirt and blood stained from the recent mission. Gone outside the walls for nearly a month- finally back alive and well in Marco’s arms. Their lips clash, getting back to remembering each other’s heartbeats as they peel their opposing jackets off to discard at their feet. Marco’s hands sliding along Jean’s jaw to the back of his neck, fingers snaking through his grown out hair.

A slight tickle on Marco’s chin causes him to burst into a fit of giggles. “Marco-” Jean pulls back and gives Marco a look of ‘what the hell are you laughing at?’

“S-sorry-” Marco manages though chuckles, “It’s just- your stubble tickles..” He admits.

Jean doesn’t know what to say to that, “Idiot- I just got back from a mission.”

Marco laughs at him pointing out the obvious, “You dork, you didn’t even go back home to change or get cleaned up for anything.” He says, planting small kisses on Jean’s face.

“Wrong.” Jean muses as he snakes his hands under Marco’s shirt.

“I’m wrong?” Marco hums.

“I did come straight home- to you- and I figured you would help me ‘change’ out of my clothes and I might as well help ‘change' you as well.” He smirks, eyes shining.

“Did you miss me that much, Jean?”

“Of course you freckled dork. Did you miss me?”

Marco rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s, a smile plastered on his face, “Of course I do. I miss you. I worry if you’ll come back to me alive..” The smile fades and he stares into Jean’s eyes.

“I’ll always come back to you, Marco. I promise you that.” Jean says softly.

“And I promise I’ll always be here for you to come back to.” Marco promises back.

“Good. And Marco.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Jean says as he plants a kiss on Marco’s lips tenderly.

“I love you too, Jean.”


End file.
